Valerie Gray
by Maximumni
Summary: What if during the episode D-Stablized, Dani was never saved, and Danny's biggest secret is reveal to Valerie? How will she react? Rated T cause I'm paranoid. -Discontinued for now-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this my my first Fanfiction, so give it some support!**

Danny's head lolled to one side. He groggily awoke, staring at the piped ceiling, figuring he was in a basement. _Great,_ he thought. A breeze of cold air blew past him (Which was weird considering he was a ghost, so his body temperature was lower than normal), his wrists and ankles encased a weird, black metal… Rod things. It was dark, his toxic-green eyes and white aura glowing in the darkness.

"What? Eh? Huh?" Danny said, looking around franticly at the heaters and furnaces around him. He grunted as he tried to break them, and even with his super-human strength and durability, he still couldn't break it. Sighing in defeat, he heard footsteps coming close.

"I finally have you just where I want you," Danny knew that voice. It was the voice of the person who he had accidentally ruined their life, and in return, tried to kill him numerous times. The Red Huntress, aka Valerie Gray. Her father had worked in Axion labs. Cujo, a ghost dog who wanted a toy from inside of the walls, destroyed the lab and lost the family of two almost all of their money. Now they lived in a small, rundown apartment, where they could barely muster up enough money for the apartment. Danny blinked a few times, scared of what she was coming to to destroy him.

"But now I want answers, Phantom." Valerie stepped closer now, clearly visible in the new, shiny suit Vlad Masters had given her. _Vlad!_ Vlad was responsible for too many things to count, like possing Jack at a reunion, and taking away Danny's powers for three hours. He was a despicable billionaire.

"You're not getting anything until you tell me what you did to Dani." Danny retorted calmly. Dani was a clone Vlad had made in an attempt to make the perfect family, because a hologram of Danny's _mother_ wasn't quite enough.

"Oh, she's getting what's coming to her."

"Just tell me you didn't hand her over to Vlad!"

"Well, that would be a lie now, wouldn't it?" Valerie smirked evilly.

"You didn't seem to have any problem lying to Dani. Listen, I know we've had our issues, and clearly, your not big on forgiveness," Danny paused. "But Dani doesn't have anything to do with you _hating_ me."

" I don't _hate_ you, Danny." Valerie stepped to a table, with a plain box and golden latch Danny hadn't noticed before. "It's because of you I'm the most powerful ghost hunter in Amity Park."

"Hey, what about the Fenton's?" Danny asked, obviously offended.

"Are you kidding? The Fentons couldn't catch a ghost living under their own roof!" Valerie snorted.

"True,"

"But knowledge is power. And with your knowledge, I'll have the power to rid Amity Park of its constant ghost invasion forever."

"So you want information?" Danny's brow contorted.

"Everything you've got. The ghost portals, the ghost zone..."

"And what if I don't feel like talking?" Danny asked. He was a bit scared of what the answer would be. Valerie walked over to the box and unlatched it, taking out a red, glowing thing that buzzed like a stun gun, and it . Valerie smirked, like she had just won the lottery.

"Then I'll just have to find some ways to persuade you." Danny gasped.

 **(LineBreakersodon'thatemethanks:)**

"Valerie… you don't want to do this." Danny said. Valerie came closer with the stun-gun thing. Danny tensed up.

"No, _you_ don't want me to do this." Valerie held up the gun with glee.

"Well, _yeah_ …" Suddenly, the gun came in contact with his skin (Do ghosts have skin?). He screamed in agony. The shock went through his body, and it felt like he was on fire. He could have sworn his hair shoot up. "Stop!" Danny shouted. The pain stopped, as he looked down in defeat. "I'll tell you about the portals. I'll give you a map to the Ghost Zone," Valerie stared at him angrily. "You can become the hero ghost hunter of Amity Park. But first, you need to let me go and we need to save Danielle."

"Why? Because she's one of your kind? A ghost?" Valerie asked. She shocked him again.

"No. Because she's one of your kind. _A human_." Valerie looked… _surprised_? "She's not just a ghost. She's also a girl."

"But _Vlad_ said the ghost part of her was out to get Amity Park!" Valerie's brows faced anger.

Danny sighed. "Valerie, you _saw_ her. Did Dani really look like she could really destroy anything?"

"Funny, she asked me the same thing…" Valerie muttered to herself.

"Look: the facts are, Danielle's ghost half is unstable." Danny said. "Vlad is out to destroy her. And if he destroys her ghost half, the human half is destroyed along with it."

Valerie looked angrier than ever. "No! That's not my problem." She paused. "She is a ghost. I _destroy_ ghosts!"

Now Danny looked angry. "Fine! Destroy ghosts!" his expression softened. "But can you really take part in destroying a human?"

Valerie thought a moment. _No, no, no. She is a ghost! And I destroy ghosts!_ Valerie turned back to Danny. And stared at him. She pointed the taser thing at him, and touched it touched his skin, leaving a hole in his HAZMAT suit and a nasty red mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Its me. Sorry I said I would update on Feb 26, I was just getting lots of positive reviews I had to update sooner. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content of this story except the story.**

Valerie was tired. She called in sick for school. Her arms, her legs, her mind was tired. She just need one minute of sleep…

 _No!_ Valerie commanded herself. She had to take care of that Phantom loose around town, that mense. He had ruined everyone's day.

-Flashback-

 _Phantom was hungry. He hadn't eaten since that old meatloaf at lunch yesterday. He was still stuck in this basement with Control Freak Valerie. She left hundreds of red marks on his body._

" _So, are you going to talk? Tell me who you are?" Valerie asked, clearly tired and disoriented. Phantom didn't answer. He just continued to break the rod-thingies holding him. Luckily, there was a crack in one of them._

" _Tell me!" Valerie said. She kicked him in his kneecap, to the point where it would've broke if this was not a ghost._

" _Why should I? Danielle is gone; there's no point to 'saving' her now." Phantom's face contorted into a frown, staring straight into Valerie's soul._

" _Because I can make your life a living hell," Valerie said, smirking. Phantom snorted._

I just gotta buy time so I can break these… _Phantom thought._

" _Oh yeah? How?" Phantom found a way to buy time._

" _I may just go missing for a few days and blame it on you,_ ghost _." Valerie was obviously smiling, just like Vlad, even behind her mask._

"So _believable." Phantom broke his right arm out, but not in a noticeable way. He kept it encased until all of him was out. Phantom worked on the other arm._

 _Valerie was angry. She shocked him with the stun-gun, on full (which was one thousand volts). Phantom's eyes, Valerie slightly noticed, flashed an icy blue. The same blue of her high school crush, Danny Fenton. She shook in confusion and frustration._ Danny? _Valerie thought. She kept the gun at him, as he screamed in agony, but she noticed he looked like Danny._ But Danny can't be a ghost, right?

 **(Linebreaker)**

 _Phantom finally broke the things encasing him and fell to the ground._ Get up! _he thought to himself, but he was too weak, and the marks were burning him too much anyways. After about a minute of lying on the cold ground, electricity still coursing through him (Weird. Valerie had already taken the gun away from in)._

" _Oof!" Phantom exclaimed, getting kicked in the ribs._

" _Get out of here," Valerie said. "Before I make you. But I'll get information out of you someday."_

 _Phantom wobbly flew up, turning intangible and going through the top and back to his house. The whole way, he was thinking about how he would hide the red marks from everyone. He decided to worry about it tomorrow. For now, he had to alert his parents he was alright, not kidnapped by someone._

-Flashback end-

Danny was lying in his bed. The night he spent down in that basement left him pretty wiped out. Danny thought about Valerie. Would she have done that if she had known? Would the Guys in White be involved? … Would Valerie still like him?

Turning intangible, he walked through his door (he was too tired to open it) and went downstairs. He was hungry, probably more hungry than he had ever been.

Down in the kitchen, Jazz was waiting. Danny smiled, or what you can call smiling after the stuff he went through.

"Danny!" Jazz said, noticing him.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Where were you? Mom and I were so worried!" Jazz hugged him tight.

"... And dad?"

"Dad was too worried making a new Fenton Device to pay attention to what we were doing. Sorry,"

"Whatever…" Danny mumbled.

"Can I ask where you were?"

"Just hanging out with Sam. I had forgotten to call."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. Now go to bed," Jazz said. "Before I get mom." she was smiling now. Danny rolled his eyes.

Danny fell on his bed and immediately fell asleep.

 **(Linebreaker)**

Valerie was patrolling the town when she caught a strong ectoplasm signal from the Fenton's house. An ectoplasm signal just like Phantom's. The Red Huntress started thinking. _Why did Phantom have Danny's eyes? Was Phantom possessing Danny? … Why?_

 **(A/N)**

 **So hey, hope you like this chapter! Leave a review and tell a friend! Updating later this week!**

 **-Parker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, its me again… yeah.**

 **BEFORE I FORGET: I have another fanfiction, called Phantom Ride. It's a Danny Phantom and Maximum Ride crossover. Read it or explode, k?**

 ***Explosion in distance* I TOLD YOU!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. ONLY THIS AWESOME STORY! Don't forget to review I love reading them they fill me with hope! :D**

One day after the events:

Valerie was confused. She loved Danny Fenton, she hated Phantom. Phantom ruined her life. Could they be one in the same? She couldn't tell. They certainly _acted_ the same, same hairstyle, same softness, comfortness in his eyes…

Valerie rubbed her head. She was in her apartment with her father, who was watching television in the other room. She pulled herself up on her pullup bar (shocker).

" _Fifty two!_ " Valerie gasped. " _Fifty three!_ "

Valerie decided to do some research, what tells ghosts and humans apart.

 **(Linebreaker)**

Valerie walked to the library early in the morning, and had spent a soild twenty minutes looking for a book about ghosts in the Fiction section.

"Excuse me?" the librarian asked Valerie. She was browsing the library, looking for something, _anything_ , that would tell her about Danny and Phantom.

"I was hoping to find something on ghosts?"

"Oh!" the woman, in her late fifties, obviously excited. "We just got a new book, something about Blood Blossoms. Would you like to check it out?"

Valerie nodded eagerly. So the librarian lead her back to her desk, where a book titled _Blood Blossoms; The flower for Ghost Protection_ laid open. The librarian smiled and lowered her glasses.

"Well, here it is, miss…"

"Valerie. Valerie Gray. Thanks _so_ much!"

"Anything for the power of learning, dearie!"

Valerie hurried out the door and jogged the ten, solid minutes back to her apartment and got home just in time to scan this quickly before getting ready for school: _Blood Blossoms are made to protect from ghosts. The blood-like rose was once used in the late eighteen-hundreds. The Blood Blossom can be found in almost any garden. Ghosts are harmed by them._ Valerie smirked. She knew now how to harm that Phantom, and prove Danny is the phantom. This was going to be _fun._

 **(Linebreaker** )

The next morning, she went out and bought two Blood Blossoms. Valerie wrote a note and placed both the note and the rose-like flower in Danny's locker, rushing back to hers just a few feet away. She pretended to be doing something, and luckily, no one noticed. Valerie stashed the other one in her backpack, having an idea for it if plan a didn't work. Then Danny walked up to his locker, talking with Sam and Tucker. She caught a few words in the conversation:

"-o help Danielle?"

"-ed Huntress? You mean Valerie?"

"-Shh! Quieter!"

 **(Linebreaker)**

Danny rode the bus to school today. He was sad, because Dani wasn't able to be saved. Dani was like a daughter to her, and it wasn't just because she was his clone.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked. Danny realized he had been staring out the window the entire time.

"... Yeah, yeah, I'm fi-" Danny was cut off by the knee-jerk stop, signaling they were at Casper. Danny groaned. Did he really need school right now, when a hunter who went as far as _refusing to help a human_ because she hated ghosts so much? No. Did he really need Dash to bully him for failing a test that he didn't study for? No.

Danny walked to the lockers with Sam and Tucker, telling them everything.

"She's getting close," Danny said.

"Why would she refuse to help Danielle?" Tucker asked, playing with his PDA.

"Are you sure it was the Red Huntress? You mean Valerie?" Sam looked questionably. When it came to humans, Valerie was there for them all.

"Wait!" Danny motioned, seeing Valerie was staring at the group. "Shh! Quieter!"

Danny felt something bad was going to happen if he opened his locker, so he didn't open it. Luckily, he had all of his books and homework in his backpack. The bell rang, and Danny could have sworn he felt a slight tingling while walking past his locker to English class.

 **(Linebreaker)**

Valerie swore to herself. Danny didn't open his locker and read the note. And he had noticed him. _Good thing I have the extra Blood Blossom,_ she thought. She was tensing up, readying for English class, right behind Danny with plan B. She smirked. Valerie was going to expose that ghost and save Danny, all with a simple rose.

Valerie was the first to get into class. Mr. Lancer was surprised someone would come early, but he just shrugged it off. Then there was Kwan, Dash, Paulina, Sam, Tucker and lastly, Danny. She pretended to be doing something while Danny and his "group". Valerie watched them intently out corner of eye. Fiddling around with the flower, she waited for everyone to get into class. Mr. Lancer started the lesson, and Danny was half asleep.

It happened too fast. While the teacher was busy talking about Romeo and Juliet or something (No one was really paying attention) Valerie flung the Blood Blossom at Danny, landing on his desk. It took Danny a millisecond for him to lash out at the flower, flinging it at Dash, the kid to the far right of him. He then winced at the now-visible burn on his hand.

"Ewww!" Dash exclaimed at the rose, eyes widening at the burn on Danny's hand. "What's that? The burn I'm telling you later?" Paulina snickered, taking the rose off of Dash's desk (Paulina sat to the right of Dash).

"Oh, for me?" she teased.

"Boys and girls!" Mr. Lancer snapped out of his trance of lecturing. "Pay attention! You're having a test on this tomorrow, and I want you all to be prepared!"

Everyone groaned. Everyone except the absolute nerds with straight A's didn't groan.

 **(Linebreaker)**

Valerie proved it. She silently snapped a picture of the burn on Danny's hand while he flung away the Blood Blossom with an Android phone before Lancer could see. Valerie finally had proof that Danny was possessed by a ghost - he was hurt by a thing only a ghost really _could_ be hurt by.

After class, Valerie posted the picture on the internet and had it posted in her room. Danny was a ghost, and now she knew.

She just couldn't believe that Danny wouldn't even _try_ to fight back the ghost in his body, or how his friends didn't know or tell anyone about it.

She was going to convince the world that Danny was possessed, starting tomorrow.

 _With his parents._

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the story! I worked all night and I think it was awesome! Ideas are appreciated. Thanks!**

 **-Parker**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I like do author notes… ha-ha. I just want to thank you guys for the awesome support I'm getting. I don't get this kind of support anywhere else, so thanks! Keep it up and the chapters will come! Also, first to comment something you liked about this story gets a shout-out in the next story! (So help me remember in the reviews!)**

Valerie packed her Ecto-gun and her mini-satellite (called an "Ecto-reader") with Phantom/Danny's signature on it, and an extra Blood Blossom, just in case he freaked out or his parents needed proof, plus a copy of the photo.

She took the stinky, hot bus to the Fenton Works, where the Ecto-reader said Danny. Valerie practically _leapt_ off, and took a second to take in what she was about to do. She had to convince the parents of ghost hunters that Danny was possessed by a ghost. Her _love,_ but it would be better soon.

Valerie walked up the stairs and knocked on the black door. She heard incoherent shouting and loud footsteps, and one minute later the door swung open. A large man in an orange HAZMAT suit and fudge-smeared face smiled brightly.

"Maddie! A girl's here!" he shouted. A woman with a blue HAZMAT suit and hood with red goggles entered Valerie's vision, who also had a bright smile on.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" the woman asked.

"I'm Valerie Gray," Valerie said, a serious tone almost visible. "And I have a very important matter to discuss."

 **(Linebreaker)**

Valerie told them everything. Phantom, the Blood Blossoms, the photo (which she showed to Danny's parents), and even about the girl who called herself the cousin of Phantom, but she was gone now.

"I can't believe it, our own son is possessed by a ghost!" Jack said (Valerie learned their names).

"Well, it makes sense, because he's always gone when Phantom's here…" Maddie commented.

"Something needs to be done!" Valerie exclaimed angrily, "we need to get that ghost out of him! Do you have _any_ thing for that?"

"We used to, a ghost separator," Maddie began, "but it broke a long time ago. We still can't figure out why. Sorry Valerie."

"There must be another way!" That's when Valerie's Ecto-reader went crazy.

 **(Linebreaker)**

Danny was in the kitchen, making a sandwich when the door opened. His parents greeted this mystery guest, and he heard a voice saying "I'm Valerie Gray, and I have a very important matter to discuss." He winced when she said this, because first she throws a _Blood Blossom_ at him, now she was going to tell his parents? He sighed.

Danny immediately went invisible to the human eye and put down the sandwich. _This better be important,_ he thought, _because that's my favorite kind of sandwich._

Danny heard everything from his room. Because the door was open and he had extra-acute hearing, he could listen to everything. Danny didn't dare go downstairs. He heard the Blood Blossom story, he heard the "Phantom Incident" ( _come up with better names, Valerie,_ Danny thought), and he could even hear ruffling of paper and Valerie showing them a photo of something (was it him transforming? Danny couldn't tell).

He started to go downstairs (invisible, of course), and Valerie's machine attached to her arm went off like crazy, blaring and twitching violently. Valerie looked around.

"He's in here!" Valerie shut it off, but it continued blaring. Maddie was the one to hold down the power button to power it down.

"Danny?" Jack asked. "Are you there?"

"Uh," Danny began, going back to a state of visibility in the kitchen, "no?" Before Danny could react, Valerie threw a Blood Blossom at him. The rose missed him by the _hair_. Luckily, Valerie's aim wasn't all too good.

"Danny, when did you get down here?" Maddie asked suspiciously.

"I heard that-" Danny said, pointing to the Ecto-reader on Valerie's arm, "-blaring, so I thought I may check it out."

For the first time, Maddie saw the still-slightly-visible burn on Danny's arm. "Where did you get that?"

Danny saw where she was looking. "Oh, this? I fell and scraped my arm. Its nothing, really!"

The parents shrugged their shoulders. Valerie face-palmed. "That's from the photo I showed you! Blood blossoms hurt ghosts, and he is being possessed by Phantom!"

"It _does_ look like the burn…" Jack said.

Suddenly, Valerie pulled up her Ecto-gun. She pointed it right at Danny's head. "Lets test, shall we?"

It took only a second to realize what she was about to do, and another one to dodge out of the way before she shot. The ectoplasm hit the wall, leaving an ugly green stain.

"See? A _normal_ human would know it wouldn't affect them, but the fact that he moved shows he knew it would hurt him, like a ghost." Valerie concluded, spinning the gun back into its place in her bag, western style.

So the parents drew their own weapons, seeing her point. Before anyone else could shoot, Jazz came through the front door. She gasped at the three figures with ectoplasm guns drawn, and with Danny on the other side of the wall.

"Whats going on here?!" Jazz shouted. She motioned Danny to run. She was buying time.

"Danny is possessed by that menace, Phantom! We need to blast the ghost out of my baby!"

"Now, are you sure?" Jazz asked, while Danny made his big escape (aka phasing through the wall).

Danny couldn't hear their conversation after that. He was in an alleyway, between the Fenton Works and their neighbors. Then, two moon-white rings appeared at his waist, climbing up him and splitting into two. His red and white shirt turned to a white and black HAZMAT suit, his ebony black hair turned a snow-white, and his icy blue eyes went a toxic green. He flew off dramaticly, his legs forming a tail. He had to get out of there and warn Sam and Tucker that his secret was out.

Sort of.

 **Hey guys its me… Parker…**

 **So how was the story? To long? To short? Needs more updating? (I update it every other day AND I have school) Remember: First to post a nice comment about this story gets a shout-out in the next chapter! (And don't forget to put in the reminder that I have to put it in thanks!)**

 **-Parker**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Its me… why do I always start like this? (Please don't kill me for not updating in awhile!)**

 **Thanks for the views and reviews. Shout out to** _ **Aceheroic**_ **for being the first to comment! (Thanks!) Now, on with the show! Also, in the comments, I'll choose three people with the coolest/nicest reviews, and they'll get a shout-out in the chapter. Enjoy!**

Jazz saw Danny phase through the wall and she smiled. Then her smile turned to a frown, because the guns were still drawn, looking for Danny. They turned the corner to see Danny gone.

"Where'd he go, Madds?" Jack asked Maddie. She rolled her eyes.

"He's possessed by a ghost." Maddie explained slowly, so Jack would understand. For a ghost hunter, he didn't know much about ghosts. "He can just phase through the wall, or turn invisible," at 'invisible', she shot her Ecto-gun where the ghost was (or at least where Jazz was staring) and it hit the wall. She sighed. The ecto-plasmic scum who had taken over her baby's body had escaped.

"Mom!" Maddie was snapped out of her trance by Jazz shouting.

"Yes?" Maddie asked. Valerie shifted awkwardly. Then she had an idea.

"Wait," Valerie adjusted her ecto-reader to a state where it could be plugged into the right USB. "What if I plug this into your van (what is it called, Super Speeder or something?), and we can track Phantom?"

Before anyone could respond, Valerie was already out the door. Jack and Maddie followed out the door and and walked down the steps to the Specter Speeder.

Jazz shook her head in disgust. She walked up her room and started working on something to interrupt their signal, using the same things Tucker uses.

 **(Linebreaker)**

Danny was going as fast as he could, which last time he checked, was one-hundred and seven miles per hour. He was speeding towards Sam's, then Tuckers. His snow-white hair was tossed in the wind, his toxic-green eyes determined. In the distance, he could hear the honking the Specter Speeder, barreling after mostly likely him.

Finally, he came up to the attic Manson Mansion, where Sam's dark room stood. Danny climbed through the open window to see Sam on her bed, reading a book with her legs crossed. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Sam, bad news," Danny gasped. "No time to explain the full story. We need to get to Tucker's. Fast."

Sam shrugged, put her book on her nightstand, and took Danny's gloved hand. Danny jumped out the window, and flew back up, and towards Tucker's. But that may take awhile. Mostly because of the fact they had taken too long, because the Specter Speeder was shooting at him. Danny sighed. This was going to be a _long_ trip.

 **(Linebreaker)**

Jack was barreling down the street, crashing into many cars on the street, with the Ecto-reader bleeping more and more when coming down to Sam's house, Danny's best friend. Jack wondered why Phantom would want to go to most-likely not possessed Sam. Maybe she was, and Phantom was creating an army? He would find out later. They could see her house

"Shoot!" Valerie shouted, pressing a large red button in the back. A brightly-glowing gun instantly shot up from the top the large RV, beeping rapidly. Jack didn't see why she did that did that, when the laser started shooting randomly in the air. The greenish liquid went everywhere. Then, it hit something, the thing started smoking and in its place was Phantom holding Sam in right arm, and his back in his other, where he had been hit. Jack scowled. Would Sam really give up his son for someone posing as his son? Or was she really possessed? She looked normal… but the most normal of the ghosts are evil.

"Argh!" Jack was ripped out of his first train of thought he had in decades by the scream of Phantom. He had been hit in the back again in the same place, and now a greenish-red glob was coming from a large gash. Valerie was playing with the button as if it were a toy, pushing it over and over again. Phantom was hit everytime.

"Look!" Valerie exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear, over all of the beeping from the cars they were crashing into. "Phantom must've been in Danny's body for too long. His blood is mixed in with ecto-plasm! Just another reason we need to get rid of him..." Phantom looked back at the large van.

 **(Linebreaker)**

Danny was flying fast, trying to get away from his parents and sadistic Valerie. He was invisible, going over the small houses and apartments, undetected. But when a laser from the Specter Speeder shot randomly in the air, he guess he needed to get out of there. And out of pure luck, one of the lasers hit him in the back.

"Argh!" Danny couldn't help exclaiming. And he was losing too much ecto-plasm blood too stay invisible for much longer. Danny was slowing down, gasping for any breath he could hold, which was hard and ragged. He had been hit too many times. Valerie was shooting too much, hitting the same muscles and even breaking blood vessels. But Danny held on.

He faintly heard Valerie shouting over the now angry car owners down the street, listing swear words.

Danny looked back at his love, Sam, and behind him, the Specter Speeder gaining on him containing angry family members and someone who had once loved him. _Once._ She hated him now. _Sam!_

Danny quickly dodged another attack of the ecto-blaster from the top of the Specter Speeder, as it had almost hit Sam. With that much force, and with the velocity of the Specter Speeder, the blast would most likely break a few bones.

Danny almost spat on the windshield in anger. His ghost powers were the reason his family was turned against him, someone who had a crush on him wanted _to_ crush him, and his best friends were the ones in danger. At least if he got rid of these powers, he could live a normal, non-ghost life.

He cursed silently under his breath as Tucker's house came into view. But Sam was slipping.

 ***Gasps for air* Thank you! Thank you, my friends and that guy over there reading this! Thanks for hanging tight, 'cause I havn't updated in so long.**

 **-Parker**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I got a new chapter. I hope you guys like it as much as I did! (And I like everything I make)**

 **Shout out to Ld5, CrayonPencil and xelano123 for having nice comments! :)**

Dani woke up with a start. Cold sweat dripped from her pale forehead, white curls sticking to her skin. Last thing she remembered was she was in Vlad's lab, being melted down to an ectoplasmic goop for "Studies" and a perfect clone. Her gloved hand felt how cold the floor was, like a block of ice, so she guessed she was in the Ghost Zone. She looked around, seeing many cogs and clocks ticking to a creepy tune. _Click... click... click_.

"Ah, you're awake," a man's voice can behind Dani. She turned around quickly, ready to fight if she had too. She had the strength of Danny Phantom, so she could take down anyone. The ghost had light blue skin, with a tail instead of legs hanging down and a clock ticking to the rhythm of the clocks around them embedded in his chest. His purple cape and blood-red eyes reminded her of Vlad. He held up one hand, the universal signal for "I'm not going to hurt you." So she backed down.

The young man morphed into a teenager, and his staff shrunk with him. Dani looked for a quick exit if she really needed it and said, "who are you?... Where am I?"

"Ah, quick to businesses." He said, smiling a toothy smile. "Just like Danny. You're so much like him."

Dani flew up to his eye level as the child ghost now went to his senior stage. She sighed.

"Dani, I am Clockwork," Clockwork pressed on. "Ghost of time. You're in my tower. You are very weak, sit." Dani looked at him quizzically and sat down on the still cold floor. Clockwork flew down to her and brought up a swirling green screen in front of her.

He waved his staff, and Dani was on the screen, along with the date from two days ago. Or at least she thought it was from two days ago. Dani was melting into the same green goop she was made of, an artificial Ectoplasm, shackled to a board that was sending electricity through it to make her melt.

Vlad, her former "dad" was watching over her his red eyes beaming brightly in the dim lighting, taunting her with horrible things like "Danny will never save you," and "Save your screams for the afterlife, girl!"

But before she melted, time had stopped. Or at least, nothing moved, not even the single drip from her now almost gone elbows stopped midair.

Clockwork appeared in a green swirl the same color of her eyes, with the hand of a clock making the portal, and keeping it open just enough for Clocky to come in, unhook Dani and take her broken body and the glob of green mess in a bucket under her, bringing her back to his tower in the Ghost Zone.. from there, he helped her heal (though she didn't know it - Time was still frozen) and Dani was soaked in the Ectoplasm for the days she was out. Then, the screen swirled to something else.

The swirly mess had no date, so she assumed it was in real time. The screen was following something. It was hard to make out because it was going to fast, but she could distinctly make out the white DP symbol against the black jumpsuit. It was Danny, flying away from something with a purple and black shape in his hands. Sam Manson, Dani guessed. She had met her once while Danny was at lunch, dumping Sam and Tucker's food all over them, a bright smile on her face. That was back when she bring herself to have a reason to smile. Then some questions came up: Why does he have Sam? What's he's flying from?

Then another thing entered the picture - A green and white van, chasing after the two teens. She had seen it in the Fenton's driveway, so she assumed it had "Fenton" in the name. She could make out shapes in the van, one large one, and two smaller but not child small shapes inside. Dani squinted, just barely making out someone she had seen from Vlad's place. Valerie, was it? Yeah, Valerie. _Wait, wasn't she a hunter of ghosts?_

Something electric green shot at Danny, hitting him a few times. They were shooting Danny! He was hurt!

"Clockwork, we have to help him!" Dani shouted, staring at Clockwork (now in his young adult stage) and back at the ghost teen she was cloned from. Tears welled up in her eyes. "We have to! They'll destroy him!"

Clockwork put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "Do not meddle. I see everything, and you interfering will make things worse." Danny looked on the verge of unconscious. Danny had saved him from Vlad once, now she should return the favor? Right?

"Clockwork… will Danny be okay?"

Clockworks face fell. The truth was, even though he knew all that had happened and what is going to happen, he didn't know. Danny was a strong boy, but Clockwork knew the teen didn't have the heart to hurt his family, or anyone who wasn't considered evil. Without that, Danny could die from his family killing him. He was only human, after all.

Clockwork stared at the screen and didn't answer Dani. Danny flew down streets, across houses and past signs two-hundred feet in the air, trying to outrun the shots and trying to get somewhere.

Danny looked… scared. Dani had never seen Danny scared. Even when he was being forced to go ghost, he still looked like a brave teen she had been made from. Danny had a reason to be scared. His gloved hand became stained with the Ectoplasm, with little red flecks in it. And then there was Sam. It zoomed up on Sam's face.

She was scared and she was slipping.

 **WOW I went back and edited that too the max. It used to be one page, now it's a little over three. So, tell me what you guys liked about it and... yeah. Oh, and a contest! First one to guess my favorite character from Danny Phantom wins and gets a shout out in the next chapter!**

 **-Parker**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello there! Welcome to chapter seven. Absolutely no one guessed my favorite character, so I'm kinda mad about that.** **Anyways, enjoy I guess!**

Valerie recognized the terror on Phantom's face, even from a long distance; it was the same expression he wore when he was being "interrogated" in that basement. She could still remember the acrid smell of his greenish-red ectoplasm dripping on the floor, his soft and familiar but annoying green eyes begging to stop. But he was a ghost, and ghosts needed to be destroy. This menace had taken over the body of her lover, and needed to be stopped! He broke her best friends from her, made her rich life into one of an almost unemployed, needed-to-work-for-college. And Sam was slipping; he was going to drop her!

Phantom's sweat and ectoplasmic-blood now stained his gloves and jumpsuit; he was losing altitude, about three inches a second. Even though he was two-hundred feet in the air, the goopy laser-shooting gun at the top of the Specter Speeder still had perfect accuracy, landing ninety-nine percent of the shots on the ghostly figure. Valerie smiled; she loved seeing Phantom hurt, even though it hurt her to try and destroy Danny. Her heart skipped a beat every time she looked at him, then fluttered uncontrollably. Phantom looked away from the Specter Speeder, then veering left and back around. For a split second, her own teal eyes locked with his toxic green eyes, before another shot went past him. He quickly dodged, drooping down about ten feet and rose another six. Jack spun the wheel, making a hard right and then another, following the ghost teen.

A loud thump on the hood of the car caught everyone by surprise. The roof automatically opened a trapdoor where Maddie and Valerie (Jack was too busy following Phantom to notice) saw a figure in all black sat dazed in the middle. Sam brushed the sweat-soaked bangs from her eyes, tying the now-undone ponytail at the top back up. When she looked from the corner of her eye to see the two staring at her, she instantly got up, her breathing ragged and uneven from the thrill ride. Her violet eyes locked with both - they were filled with that of hatred, unforgiveness and frustration.

"Stop shooting!" Sam gasped, getting up on wobbly knees and pulled muscles. A burn on her arm stung (When she landed, she had briefly skidded against the roof, leaving a burn) and blood from her nose dribbled down her cheek, but she continued. "That's Danny you're hurting!" she looked scared, but determined to save her best friend. Sam couldn't bare seeing Danny hurt, _especially_ by his own parents and someone she had never trusted in the first place.

"Well of _course_ it's Danny," Maddie began, but Sam cut her off. She held up her hand and once again brushed the hair from her face. This was going to be hard.

"No, I mean it's _really Danny._ " She pointed up through the glass to see Phantom staring at them, almost running into a wall in the process. He looked relieved that Sam was okay. "Danny isn't what you think he is! He's not just a mindless ghost like you probably think!" Sam took in air like she couldn't get enough of it. "Danny is _half-ghost!_ "

Valerie didn't look shocked. Of course she was protecting Danny, they were lovers. She didn't believe Sam. I mean, how would Danny even become half ghost? It would take a _lot_ of ectoplasm. Maddie, on the other hand, looked as if the only way she could be _more_ surprised is if, somehow, Danny wasn't going to be okay. Her eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates, black irises almost the same as her relatively normal-sized pupils.

"Well, it makes sense…" Maddie trailed off. Valerie glared at her accusingly, but she ignored it. Her violet eyes locked with the similar purple eyes right across from her, dark but sweet orbs going right into her soul. Maddie had faith in Sam; Danny and her had been best friends since she could remember, playing and throwing handfuls of mud at each other. Sam gave a weak smile, the same violet color of lipstick as her eyes peeling off.

"I can't believe you!" Valerie shouted, slamming her foot down right down on the grayish metal surface, pointing her ecto-gun at the floor and shooting in anger, making a loud "pop" sound. She left a gross stain where the ectoplasm collided with the solid metal.

"Hey, I just got that cleaned!" Jack shouted over the yelling. He then turned his focus back to the ghost teen, who seemed to be leading them away from town. He sharply turned left into the near-by forest.

"Valerie, you have to trust me!" Sam shouted, gasping for more air. Valerie rolled her eyes, pressing the button once again. A loud groan was emitted into the air, releasing it came from Danny. Despite the burn in her arm, she managed to smack Valerie square in the face. "Remember the accident with the portal? Long story short, he went in and ghost DNA got in his genes." Sam concluded, sniffing slightly from her bloody nose.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to rely on _that_. How do we know you're not possesed, just trying to protect your leader?" Sam groaned. She cradled her burnt arm and lightly kicked Valerie in the leg with all of her strength. It barely hurt.

"Valerie, I don't have freaking time for this! _Danny is going down_!" Sam shrieked. An intense crash filled the air, the rustling of leaves and knocking of wood filled the air. "Danny!" Maddie, Valerie shouted in unison. Jack drove to the side of the road and threw open the door, leaving it open for the ladies to all get out and start searching.

Sam knew that Valerie would destroy Danny given the chance. And her chance had just arisen.

 **Okay, so let's try that again. First to guess my favorite character from Danny Phantom gets a shoutout in the next chapter! Sorry this one is kinda short, I'm doing my homework while secretly writing. As Andy would say, "Park it, Parker!"**

 **-Parker**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to Chameleon for being the first to guess my favorite character. It's the Box Ghost! :) G** **uu!**

 **Published March 7**

 **Edited March 10**

Danny groggily opened his eyes. He was sprawled out over an unknown ground, Bloody ectoplasm ran past his lips and dripped down his face, staining the still unknown ground below him. His black bangs fell over his icy blue orbs, looking up at the cloudy sky above, green blobs surrounding his vision. In the distance, he heard incoherent shouting and rustling of leaves in the light wind.

Danny tried to get up, wincing as the bleeding cut on his back. His lip was split, thanks. The crash probably broke at least a few ribs. Crash? Ohhh right, crash. _Ugh, I feel hungover. Not that I've ever done that,_ Danny thought sourly. A metallic taste fill his mouth, realizing it was blood. All Danny could do was sit here, helplessly; and he hated that.

All Danny could do was stare up at the puffy clouds above, tracing back in his memories to try and decipher where he was. It took awhile, but he felt the grassy floor below him, his suspicions being confirmed. Great, he was in the forest.

A moan escaped his lips, along with a blue mist. His ghost sense. _Great timing,_ Danny thought. Luckily, the ghost didn't show up (yet. He may have seen one, though, he was just too tired to see it.)

"-Lerie!...Don't b-... Danny!" the disjointed shouting had become a bit clearer. Danny perked up when he heard his name, attempting to get up again. Failed. So all he could do was wait. Wait… wait… wait…

 **(Linebreaker)**

"Valerie!" Sam yelled. _Dang, she's stupid! Looking under a rock?_ "We're trying to find Danny, not lose braincells!" This mostly (Key word here: mostly) stupid fighting between rivals had been going on for about an hour, same time as the search.

"Well I'm _sorry_ I think he may be under this boulder!" Valerie replied with the same level of volume. Valerie's curly-black hair was laced with sweat from moving stupid and unnecessary things.

They were deep in the woods while looking for Danny. A few leaves around had the distinct look of bloody ectoplasm, but it really could be even Vlad's (not that he was out here anyways… But I'll never tell).

"Valerie! Any ghost signatures?" Sam called from about ten yards away, examining .

"Don't be ignorant!" Valerie called back. She jumped up and her hoverboard appeared under her feet, new suit consuming the teenager. "Of course I'm getting a ghost signature. It's just all over the place!" the now notable beeping from Valerie's arm now calling rapidly. The satellite moved around, locking on one point before going haywire again. Valerie banged it, and it went back to the little place in her arm where it stored itself. The two teenage girls audiobully groaned.

Jack randomly shot an ecto-blaster in the air, sending the artificial ectoplasm flying the air, landing somewhere to the left. "Mads, can I have a cookie?" he asked. Maddie sighed and gave him a cookie.

"Danny!" Sam shouted. No response. Cursing under her breath, Sam started to walk to the Specter Speeder to get something. She emerged again with the BOOmerang.

"How's that going to help us find Danny? That tracks ghosts not humans!"

Without a word, she flung it towards the trees. It continued.

"Follow that stupidly named device!" Sam said, pointing in the direction of most-likely Danny.

"Hey! I named that!" Jack replied saddly.

"That's why it's stupid," Sam muttered under her breath, mostly to herself. Jack looked hurt but everyone jogged (well, Valerie flew and Jack slowed) to the destination.

 **(Linebreaker)**

Most of Danny's smaller wounds had healed over already, but the larger one on his back still bled slightly, pooling up and soaking his shirt. Danny was trying to decipher whether the clouds above looked like dogs or crocodiles when the BOOmerang hit him square in the face.

"Ow!" Danny exclaimed softly, rubbing the soon-to-be bruise. He picked it up and examined it, guessing it came from the right. It was covered in leaves and a little bit of murky water but was still okay, ready to be used again.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted from the same direction of the BOOmerang. It was faint, but clear.

"SAM?" he replied as loud as he could muster. He didn't think about how dry his mouth was. Wincing at the now-larger injury on his back hurt even more from the moving around, he tried to get up again. _Erg,_ there were tiny grass blades were infecting it, slowly healing over with grass still in them; ouch.

Rustling of leaves and pounding of combat boots against rocks came closer. _Took you long enough,_ Danny thought commercially.

"Danny!" Valerie and Sam said at the same time. Danny grinned.

"Oh, so you _both_ love me now?" Danny assumed.

"Danny, we need to clean your wounds!" Maddie finally pushed past the bickering teenagers to kneel down over her baby boy; he was covered in blood and ectoplasm, pooling around. Her knee became soaked as soon as she kneeled down. "This is no time to joke around!"

"Sorry, mom..." Danny muttered. Jack stepped up and brought some bandages. Maddie lifted Danny up and proceeded to clean his cuts and wrap them up.

Valerie stood behind them, arms crossed. She couldn't bring herself to see her former enemy _and_ boyfriend. This was going to be complicated.

Sam, though, was passing Maddie more bandages and pointing out more cuts.

"Sam, can you cut away his shirt?" Maddie asked. Sam immediately (but embarrassingly) tore his away his now mostly-red t-shirt. It came off easily, throwing it to the side. It landed on Valerie.

"Agh! Sam, an aphid has better aim than you!" Valerie freaked. Sam gave her an evil eye and continued.

"There's a bruise right there," Sam pointed out. Valerie huffed.

"You never answered my question." Danny grinned. Neither girl answered. Then Maddie gasped.

"Danny, how long have you been lying here?" Maddie grimsied. "We've been searching for about an hour."

Danny shrugged. "As long as you've been looking, why?"

"You've lost too much blood, Danny! We need to get you to a hospital, or at least a blood transfer," Maddie concluded. Valerie finally looked like she was paying attention.

"No one here has my blood type, right? Mine's kinda rare; it's O negative.

Cursing under her breath, Sam spoke up. "Danny, don't freak out, but we need to take you to a hospital. You may die."

 **I worked really hard on this chapter so be grateful that I got it in the span of three weeks. I swear I try to update but I've been sick and I'm in my school play and all of that pointless crap you don't want to hear about. Leave me a review about what you hope will happen!**

 **-Parker**


End file.
